Pilot, Part 2 transcript
Episode 2 - Written by: J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof Directed by: J.J. Abrams Starring: Naveen Andrews, Emilie de Ravin, Matthew Fox, Jorge Garcia, Maggie Grace, Josh Holloway, Malcolm David Kelley, Daniel Dae Kim, Yunjin Kim, Evangeline Lilly, Dominic Monaghan, Terry O'Quinn, Harold Perrineau, Ian Somerhalder Guest Starring: Fredric Lane, L. Scott Caldwell -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Act 1 of Kate, Charlie, Jack walking in woods. No rain or clouds. Jack is trying the transceiver. CHARLIE: Anything? JACK: You keep asking if there's anything. CHARLIE: Pardon me for appearing desperate, but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he did say that no-one's going to find us unless we … get that transceiver working. So... is there anything? JACK: No. CHARLIE: Okay. KATE: Charlie What were you doing? In the bathroom? CHARLIE: I thought you could tell. I was getting sick. Puking. My one tangible contribution to the trek. KATE: No. I'm glad you came. Charlie. CHARLIE: Every trek needs a coward. KATE: You're not a coward. shot of Charlie's reaction. We hear a tapping sound. ---- - Charlie on the airplane, tapping his ring against the seat's armrest, looking miserable. CINDY: You all right, sir? CHARLIE: I'm good. Thanks. CINDY: Can I get you a water, or… CHARLIE: irritated I'm fine. Thank you. Please? CINDY: but looking unconvinced All right. of Charlie looking back down the aisle to see some Flight Attendants talking in the back of the plane. Cindy starts walking toward Charlie who bolts (this is where he bumps into Jack). CHARLIE: Excuse me. ROSE: Guess he really had to go. CINDY: Sir, excuse me! angry Sir, excuse me! trying to get into a bathroom, but they are locked. He bolts again away from the flight attendants that are following him. He's goes through the row where Shannon and Boone are. SHANNON: annoyed Excuse me? turbulence starts. Cindy reaches for an intercom panel. CINDY: Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the "fasten seatbelt" sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. gets into a bathroom and locks the door. He takes off his shoe to reveal a baggy of heroin. JD: the bathroom door Sir, are you all right? CHARLIE: Just a minute. takes some of the drugs. We hear knocking. Just a minute. JD: I'm gonna have to ask that you open the door, please. looking into the mirror with a drugged out/relieved look on his face. We hear more knocking. JD: Open the door now, sir. Sir! drops the drugs into the toilet, and reaches for the handle to flush the drugs away. Suddenly there's a big bump of turbulence, and Charlie goes flying into the ceiling. He opens the door and falls down, with a food cart rolling toward him. He rolls out of the way just in time, crawls to a seat and puts the seatbelt and oxygen mask on. Act 2 of Shannon sunbathing. Boone enters. BOONE: Hey. We're going through some clothes. Sorting them. I see you found your bag. Come on, you want to give us a hand? SHANNON: Not really. You're wasting your time. They're coming. walks away. CLAIRE: next to Shannon Is that your boyfriend? SHANNON: My brother. Boone. God's friggin' gift to humanity. CLAIRE: I used to have a stomach. SHANNON: You know what it is? CLAIRE: Not yet. I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday. of tide pool. Jin getting an urchin. Sun looking on. Michael enters. MICHAEL: Uh, excuse me. Hey, uh … have you, uh ... have you seen my boy? SUN: 죄송해요. 저 영어 못 해요. 아 … 저, 제가 영어를 못 해요. JIN: 윗 단추가 열렸네. 채워라. 빨리! motions for Sun to button her top button; Sun obeys. MICHAEL: I'm sorry. off camera Walt! Walt? ---- of Walt carrying a leash. WALT: Vincent! Vincent! Come here, boy! finds handcuffs lying on the ground. MICHAEL: up Hey! What did I tell you? After everything that's happened! WALT: I thought that maybe Vincent would be around! MICHAEL: I told you to stay on the beach! WALT: This is so close to the beach, I thought this would be okay… MICHAEL: Don't do that. You listen to me. I mean what I say. You understand? gives him a dirty look. Michael looks down to see the handcuffs in Walt's hands. MICHAEL: What is this? WALT: I just found it. looks around, worried. MICHAEL: a protective arm around Walt Come here. Act 3 see a fight between Sawyer and Sayid on the beach. People standing around watching. MICHAEL: Hey guys. Come on, man. Hey. JACK: Hey. Break it up. Break it up! Come on! That's it! It's over! That's it! SAWYER: Son of a bitch! SAYID: I'm sick of this redneck! SAWYER: You want some more of me, boy? SAYID: Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane! Go on! Tell them I made the plane crash! SAWYER: The shoe fits, buddy! JACK: What is going on? SAYID: Ibn Al-Kalb! JACK: What's going on? MICHAEL: the handcuffs to Jack Look, my kid found these in the jungle. SAWYER: And this guy was sitting in the back row of business class, the whole flight, never got up. Hands folded underneath the blanket. SAYID: Oh. SAWYER: And for some reason - just pointin' this out - the guy sittin' next to him didn't make it. SAYID: Thank you so much for observing my behavior. SAWYER: You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded? tries to get to Sawyer again to hit him. SAWYER: Come on, bring it! KATE: loud Stop! backs off. KATE: We found the transceiver, but it's not working. Can anybody help? SAYID: Yes. I might be able to. SAWYER: Oh great. Perfect! Let's trust this guy! HURLEY: Hey! We're all this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect. SAWYER: Shut up, Lardo. JACK: Hey! Give it a break. SAWYER: Whatever you say, doc. You're the hero. BOONE: You guys found the cockpit? nods Any survivors? JACK: No. SAYID: at the transceiver It's dual band, military spec. Chances are, the battery is good, but - the radio is dead. KATE: Can you fix it? SAYID: I need some time. ROSE: approaching Doctor, the... man with the shrapnel, I... I think you should take a look at him. ---- of Sayid sitting on the beach, opening the transceiver. Hurley enters. HURLEY: Tsss. Chain-smoking jackass... SAYID: Some people have problems. HURLEY: Tsss. Some people have problems? Us. Him. You're okay. I like you. SAYID: You're okay, too. HURLEY: laughs Hurley. reaches out to shake Sayid's hand, then sees he's busy with the transceiver and puts it down Uh, just… SAYID: to shake hands Sayid. HURLEY: How do you know to do all that? SAYID: I was a military communications officer. HURLEY: Oh yeah? You ever see battle? SAYID: I fought in the Gulf War. HURLEY: No way! I got a buddy who fought over there. He was in the 104th airborne. What were you - Air Force... Army? SAYID: The Republican Guard. ---- of the ocean. Kate is bathing. SUN: 실례합니다. 준비 다 됐나 봐요. 당신을 찾아요. points to indicate that Kate is wanted somewhere. ---- see Kate walking to Sayid on the beach, drying her hair. KATE: Is it working? SAYID: Seems to be. Except we're not picking up a signal. KATE: Why do we need to pick up a signal? Aren't we trying to send one? SAYID: Yes, but what you want to see here is little bars. The bars would show the radio is getting reception. KATE: We need the bars. SAYID: We could broadcast blind... Hope that someone—maybe a ship somewhere—picks up our distress call. But that could be a waste of the battery, which might not last that long. There is one thing we could try... KATE: What? SAYID: Seeing if we can get a signal from high ground. KATE: How high? looks up. Camera pans high up the mountain. of Marshal Mars with shrapnel, Jack is working on him. Suddenly Kate is there, and Jack seems surprised. KATE: How is he? Can you do anything? JACK: Pull out the shrapnel. KATE: But you said yesterday that if you took it out... JACK: I know. But that was yesterday. I was hoping he'd be at a hospital by now. If I leave him like this, he'll be dead within a day. If I open him up... if I can control the bleeding and if he doesn't go into sepsis and if I can find some antibiotics... he might be all right. KATE: I'm going on a hike. JACK: Sorry? KATE: Sayid fixed the transceiver, but we can't use it. Not from here. JACK: Kate, wait a minute. KATE: You're the one who said that we had to send out a signal. JACK: Look, you saw what that thing did to the pilot. KATE: Yeah, I did. What makes you think we're any safer here than we are in the jungle? JACK: Wait for me. I don't know how long this will be... look at Marshal Mars. KATE: Sayid said the batteries won't last. JACK: All right. If you see, or hear, anything... Anything. Run. Act 4 see Sun and Jin at the beach. Jin is cutting up the urchin. Sun reaches for a piece and he slaps her hand. He takes off with a tray of it. She looks disgusted and undoes her top button. of Jin offering urchin to Hurley. HURLEY: What's that? What, that? What, eat that? laughs Dude. Dude. I'm... starving... But, I'm nowhere near that hungry. laughs No. No. No, thank you! No way, no. laughs of comic book with polar bear. Comic book is in Spanish. MICHAEL: The comic's in Spanish. You... read Spanish? WALT: No. I found it. MICHAEL: Tell you what: We get home... I get you another dog. walks away. Shot of Charlie getting his drugs out. Then we see Hurley on the beach, Jack comes up. JACK: Hey! I need your help. HURLEY: Okay. JACK: I need you to help me go through the luggage. I need any kind of prescription medications you can find. Especially drugs that end in -mycin and -cillin. Those are antibiotics. HURLEY: What's this for? of Charlie doing drugs. Then of Shannon almost crying. Boone comes up. BOONE: What are you doing? SHANNON: I think I was mean to him. BOONE: What? SHANNON: Isn't that the guy from the gate? He wouldn't let us have our seats in first class. He saved our lives. BOONE: Come on, Shannon, we're trying to clear some of the wreckage. You should help out. You're just being worthless over here. SHANNON: I'm being what? BOONE: What do you want me to say? You're sitting on your ass staring at bodies. SHANNON: I've just been through a trauma here, okay? BOONE: We've all been through a trauma. The only difference is, since the crash, you've actually given yourself a pedicure. SHANNON: You know what? It is so easy to make fun of me, and you're good at it. I get it. BOONE: I wish I didn't have to waste my time making fun of you. I wish I didn't have a reason. Yeah, it is easy, Shannon. SHANNON: Screw you, you do not have the slightest idea what I am thinking. BOONE: I have a much better idea than you think I do. SHANNON: No, you don't! BOONE: Okay, Shannon. Then what are you thinking? sees Kate and Sayid preparing to leave. SHANNON: I'm going with them. On the hike. BOONE: Yeah? SHANNON: Yup. I'm going. BOONE: No, you're not, Shannon. Shannon! SHANNON: Kate and Sayid I'd like to come with you. BOONE: She's not going. She doesn't want to go. SHANNON: The hell I'm not. BOONE: It's what she does. She postures. SHANNON: You don't know what the hell I do! BOONE: Makes really bad decisions to upset her family, which, at the moment, is me. SHANNON: Shut up, and stop trying to be charming. Kate and Sayid I'm coming with you. KATE: I don't... know if that's such a good idea. SHANNON: What are you? Two years older than me? Please. Charlie who has entered You're going, aren't you? CHARLIE: Yeah, are you? SHANNON: Yup. CHARLIE: Yeah, I'm definitely going. KATE: Look, everybody can come. But we're leaving now. CHARLIE: Shannon You couldn't tell from that, but she's actually really nice. of Sawyer smoking, reading his letter. He sees the others walking off. ---- see the "hikers" in the jungle and Sawyer is closing up to them. KATE: You decided to join us. SAWYER: I'm a complex guy, sweetheart. of them making their way up a steep mountain. ---- of Michael on the beach where Walt left him. Jack comes into the frame and opens a make-up type bag, looking for something. MICHAEL: What you're looking for? JACK: Some sort of blade. How's your son? MICHAEL: Walt? Yeah, I think he'll be all right. JACK: How old is he? MICHAEL: Nine... Ten—Ten. Walt's more worried about his dog than anything. The dog was on the plane, so... Kids, you know. JACK: Is it a Lab? MICHAEL: Yeah. JACK: Yeah? I saw him yesterday, in the jungle. MICHAEL: What? Where? JACK: Over there. Couple hundred yards in or so. He looked good. finds a straight-edge razor. Shot of Locke with the Backgammon pieces. Walt approaches, curious. WALT: What is it, like checkers? LOCKE: Not really, it's a better game than... checkers. You play checkers with your Pop? WALT: No. I live in Australia with my mom. LOCKE: You have no accent. WALT: Yeah, I know. We move a lot. She got sick. She died a couple of weeks ago. LOCKE: You're having a bad month. WALT: I guess. LOCKE: Backgammon is the oldest game in the world. Archeologists found sets when they excavated the ruins of ancient Mesopotamia. Five thousand years old. That's older than Jesus Christ. WALT: Did they have dice and stuff? LOCKE: nods Mhhm. But theirs weren't made of plastic. Their dice were made of bones. WALT: Cool. LOCKE: Two players. Two sides. One is light... one is dark. Walt, do you want to know a secret? of Claire writing in her diary. Jin approaches and offers her some urchin. She shakes her head, but then gives in and takes some. CLAIRE: No. Tha- thank you. No, it's okay. keeps insisting No, really. Okay. Thanks. eats some and then feels her baby move. She jumps up and makes Jin touch her belly. CLAIRE: Oh, gosh. I just felt it. I ju … Come here, feel this. Please. resists, but Claire keeps insisting. Please. Please. Do you feel that? There! Right there, that's a kick! There! There, right there's a foot! Oh no, he's, wait, he's moving around. "He". "He". I guess I think you're a "he". ---- of group in jungle. SAWYER: Okay! Wide open space! You should check the radio, see if we're good. SAYID: We're not going to have any reception here. SAWYER: Just try it. SAYID: I don't want to waste the batteries. SAWYER: I'm not asking you to keep it on all day. SAYID: We're still blocked by the mountain. SAWYER: Just check the damn radio! SAYID: If I just check.. we might not have any juice left when we get to... all turn toward a sound they hear. Sounds of growling, movement. SHANNON: My god. BOONE: What the hell's that? KATE: Something's coming. CHARLIE: It's coming towards us, I think. KATE: Come on, let's move. all start running off. SHANNON: I shouldn't have come. Aah! SAYID: Go! Go! of them running, but Sawyer stands and faces the bear. KATE: to go back Sawyer! SAYID: Kate Let him go! pulls out a gun and shoots serveral times. The bear drops just as it almost gets to Sawyer. SHANNON: That's... that's a big bear. BOONE: You think that's what killed the pilot? looks at Charlie. CHARLIE: No. No, that's a tiny, teeny version compared to that. KATE: Guys, this isn't just a... bear. That's a polar bear. Act 5 of Jack and Hurley with Marshal Mars getting ready to take out the shrapnel. HURLEY: You sure he's out? JACK: He's out. HURLEY: How do you know he won't wake up when you yank that thing out? JACK: I don't. HURLEY: Hey, guy, are you awake? Yo, there's a rescue plane! We're saved! Yaaay! Mars doesn't react at all. Yeah, he's out. So—what do you want me... JACK: Look, it's unlikely that he'll regain consciousness. But the pain might bring him around. And if it does, I need you to hold him down. HURLEY: Uh... I'm not so good around blood, man. JACK: Then don't look. HURLEY: Yeah. But.. I'm not so good around blood. JACK: Just do the best you can. Okay? Don't look. HURLEY: Okay like he's praying or something, mumbling something to himself. pulls the shrapnel out. HURLEY: Dude. JACK: Hand me those strips. HURLEY: Dude. JACK: Just hand me the strips, I need to get this bleeding stopped. HURLEY: I don't think I can. JACK: Oh. HURLEY: "Oh" what? What, what's going on, something in there? looks down JACK: The strips. Just hand me the strips. Give it to me. looks sick. Don't even think about it, Hurley. Don't even think a... Hurley! Hey! passes out on the Marshal Damn it! ---- of the group in the jungle. BOONE: That can't be a polar bear. SAYID and KATE: the same time It's a polar bear. SHANNON: Yeah, but... Polar bears don't usually live in the jungle. CHARLIE: Spot on. SAYID: No, polar bears don't live near this far south. BOONE: This one does. SAWYER: Did. It did. KATE: Sawyer Where did that come from? SAWYER: Probably Bear Village. How the hell do I know? KATE: Not the bear. The gun. SAWYER: I got if off one of the bodies. SAYID: One of the bodies. SAWYER: Yeah, one of the bodies. SHANNON: People don't carry guns on planes. SAWYER: They do if they're a US Marshal, sweet cheeks. There was one on the plane. KATE: How do you know that? SAWYER: I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster, so I took the gun. I thought it might come in handy. Guess what? I just shot a bear! KATE: So why do you think he's a Marshal? SAWYER: Because he had a clip-on badge. holds up a badge I took that too. Thought it was cool. SAYID: I know who you are. You're the prisoner. SAWYER: I'm the what? SAYID: You found a gun on a US Marshal. Yes, I believe you did. You knew where it was, because you were the one he was bringing back to the States. Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew there was a gun. SAWYER: Piss off. SAYID: That's who you are, you son of a bitch. SAWYER: Be as suspicious of me as I am of you. SAYID: But you are the prisoner. SAWYER: Fine! I'm the criminal. You're the terrorist. We can all play a part. Shannon Who do you want to be? Sawyer turns, Kate grabs the gun and points it at him. KATE: Does anybody know how to use a gun? CHARLIE: I think you just pull the trigger. SAYID: Don't use the gun. KATE: I want to take it apart. CHARLIE: Oh. SAYID: There's a button on the grip. Push that, it will eject the magazine. follows Sayid's instructions. There's still a round in the chamber. Hold the grip, pull the top part of the gun. follows Sayid's instructions and gives the magazine to Sayid and the gun to Sawyer. SAWYER: Kate's arm I know your type. KATE: I'm not so sure. SAWYER: Yeah. I've been with girls like you. KATE: No girl's exactly like me. walks off a ways. ---- - Shot of Kate on the plane. MICHELLE: Can I get you a refill? KATE: No, I'm... I'm fine with this, thank you. MICHELLE: You, sir? Can I get you anything? Cocktail? Soda? MARSHAL: Just coffee, sweetheart. Black. MICHELLE: disgusted Coffee. Sure. MARSHAL: You look worried. I'd be worried too, I was you. But you've got to stay positive, kiddo. You know, there's always that off chance that they'll believe your story. I know I sure do. KATE: I don't care what you believe. MARSHAL: Oh, I know. That's true. That has always been true. You sure you don't want some more juice? KATE: Yeah, I'm sure. of Kate with hands cuffed. Then the turbulence starts to happen. CINDY: the intercom Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has switched on the "fasten seatbelt" sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. KATE: I have one favor to ask. MARSHAL: Really? This ought to be good. What... turbulence causes the big drop with a woman hitting the ceiling. A big black/silver case hits the Marshal on the head. He passes out. The masks come down and Kate can't reach because of the handcuffs. She gets the key from the Marshal's pocket and unlocks the handcuffs. She puts her mask on and then puts a mask on the Marshal. The back of the plane rips off. ---- - Cut back to the group standing on the hill. SAYID: We should keep moving. of Jack with the Marshal. The Marshal wakes up and grabs Jack's shirt. JACK: No. No. MARSHAL: Where is she? JACK: Who? of Kate walking with the group. Sayid getting the transceiver out. SAWYER: Oh! Now's a good time to check the radio! Not before.. but now! SAYID: We're up higher. SAWYER: Yes, we are! SAYID: Bar. Hey! We've got a bar! Mayday! Mayday! hear feedback KATE: What is that? SAYID: Feedback. KATE: Feedback from what? What would do that? SAYID: I don't know. SAWYER: I'll tell you what would do that. This guy not fixing the radio. This thing doesn't even work. SAYID: No. No, no, no, no, it's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting. CHARLIE: Transmitting from where? SHANNON: What? SAYID: Somewhere close. The signal's strong. CHARLIE: Somewhere close? You mean on the Island? That's great! BOONE: Maybe it's other survivors. SHANNON: From our plane? How would they even— SAWYER: What kind of transmission is it? SAYID: Could be a sat phone, maybe a radio signal... KATE: Can we listen to it? SAYID: Let me get the frequency first. Hold on. SAWYER: There's no transmission. KATE: Shut up. CHARLIE: The rescue party. It has to be. hear the transmission. It's French! The French are coming! I've never been so happy to hear the French! KATE: I never took French. What does she say? SAYID: D-Does anybody speak French? BOONE: She does. SHANNON: No, I don't. What? BOONE: What the hell are you talking about? You spent a year in Paris! SHANNON: Drinking, not studying! hear a male voice from the radio. RADIO: Iteration 7294531. CHARLIE: Okay. What's that? SAYID: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. KATE: "No, no, no" what? SHANNON: What "no"? SAYID: The-the batteries are dying! KATE: How much time do we have? SAYID: Not much. BOONE: I've heard you speak French! Just listen to this! Listen to it! SHANNON: I can't! SAWYER: You speak French or not? Because that would be nice. RADIO: Iteration 17294532. CHARLIE: That voice is weird. What is that? BOONE: Come on. Come on, Shannon! KATE: Come on! SAYID: his lips silently Come on! can hear some of the transmission: Il est dehors. SHANNON: It's... it's repeating. SAYID: She's right. BOONE: What? SAYID: It's a loop. "Iteration"—it's repeating the same message. It's a counter. The next number will end... "533". RADIO: Iteration 17294533. SAWYER: Does anyone know what the hell he's talking about? SAYID: It's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. It's roughly thirty seconds long, so... how long... see him trying to figure it out in his head. SAWYER: Don't forget to carry the one, chief. RADIO: Iteration 17294534. SHANNON: She's saying .. "Please". She's saying, "Please help me. Please, come get me." SAWYER: Or she's not! You don't even speak French! KATE: Let her listen! BOONE: Shut up, man! CHARLIE: Guys, the battery. The battery. RADIO: Iteration 17294535. SHANNON: translating I'm alone now. Uhm... On the Island alone. Please, someone come. The others, they're... they're dead. I-it killed them. I-it killed them all. BOONE: That was good. SAYID: Sixteen years. SAWYER: What? SAYID: Sixteen years. And five months. That's the count. BOONE: What the hell are you talking about? SAYID: The iterations. It's a distress call. A plea for help. A mayday. If the count is right... It's been playing over... and over... for sixteen years. BOONE: Someone else? Was stranded here? KATE: Maybe they came for them. SAWYER: If someone came, why is it still playing? CHARLIE: Guys. Where are we? ru:Пилот. Часть 2. Текст Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1